


Migraines suck

by tiamal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamal/pseuds/tiamal
Summary: *After taking care of a magical creature of the day, they had crashed their quinjet, because why not?*OrPeter taking care of sick Tony





	Migraines suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxx_cat_xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/gifts).



> Happy birthday @xxx_cat_xxx!!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Sooo... I hope you have a wonderful day!!! So I decided to write (can you believe it!?) a fic for you because it's your birthday!! And by doing some research I found that you liked Tony whump and migraine fics... So there you go!

Tony whistled after seeing the damage they had managed to do to a quinjet that was supposed take them home. It was one big mess, it's wing was ripped off and pieces of the tail were all over the place. 

He and Peter had somehow survived the crash with just bruises and cuts.

(Karen had confirmed that the kid was fine before he had actually believed.)

While that was all good and peachy, he was exhausted and would have loved to go home, maybe take a nice relaxing shower and go to sleep for once. But no, after taking care of a magical creature of the day, they had crashed the quinjet, because why not?

Tony rolled his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness is his neck and looked around. They were in a forest, trees looming over them. The wildlife looked untouched, plants all over the place. Of course if you ignored the big fucking skid mark they had created.

FRIDAY had already sent the SOS signal, but it will take some time for someone to pick them up, so it was just waiting. He stepped out of his suit leaving it next to the quinjet, and enjoyed the cool spring wind on his skin.

"We need water", Peter said, out of nowhere fidgeting around with too much energy.

Tony looked at him bemused.

"What, it's second step in How To Survive In Desert Island!"

Tony snorted rolling his eyes, of course he would think of some survival crap. "Kid we're going to be here a one day at most". 

"Oh... You're right Mr. Stark, I just thought... Sorry... My bad", Peter fidgeted some more.

He sighed. After telling the kid not to sweat and calm down, they started towards the forest to find some clean water there. It wouldn't hurt to have some water and it gave them something to do.

It didn't take long to find a small river nearby.  
Maybe luck was on their side, Tony thought. He cupped some water in his hands and spattered it on his face, cold water refreshing. Then drank some. In the corner of his sight he saw flash of light but after he blinked it was gone so he brushed it off as light playing tricks on his weary mind. 

"So this is kinda cool isn't it? Stranded in island, surrounded by who knows what creatures!" Peter said from his right where he was playing with water. 

"Sure kid"

"So what are we gonna do? Explore the area?"

"Nope", he popped the 'p' in it. "What we're going to do is that we both return to quinjet and wait there until our lift has arrived" 

"Oh", the kid just had to look like someone had drowned his kitten. 

"Don't look at me like that", Tony groaned. "So what's up kid? Anything new? Anything interesting?" 

And that was really all he needed to start chattering, not that he minded. It was actually nice to hear about teenage drama and the weird stuff children did now days. Peter was was a good storyteller on top of that. Speaking with child like wonder, that Tony had to admit, in his worst moments he forgot existed. 

"....So there was this guy wearing pink overalls when someone lifted him and started sprinting towards the bank screaming that 'I have a hostage!'... And then in school MJ *accidentally* dropped her eraser inside the walker Ned was building and mentioned it after the walker was *done*, can you believe it? Ned was so so angry... Oh and Mr. Delmar's cat nearly fell down from the roof, and like that cat *never* moves but it was just about to roll down 10 feet!" Peter gestured wildly. 

Tony had zoned out though, more focused on the nausea that had developed in the short time they had walked towards the quinjet, and he got sinking feeling in his stomach. The flashes he saw here and there, stiffness in his neck and now this, it all pointed to a migraine. And he knew from experience that it was going to get bad real soon. God how had he not noticed this before. 

"You like cats?" he managed, hoping to keep kid occupied. Migraines were pain in the ass, the really big ones, but not life threatening so there's no need to make a fuss.

"Oh yeah I love them! And they're such weird creatures, fluffy balls with really really sharp nails, oh and no one knows why they became domestic animals..."

Tony swallowed, his stomach rolling and cold sweat breaking out. Nausea just worsening and while he was not (yet) going to puke he couldn't focus and the aura was distracting.

"...And Egyptian word for cat is mau, isn't that just...

When the headache set in, it *hurt*. It felt like someone had decided to take a hammer and start beating the right side of his head, repeatedly, and it was just going to get worse. He wished that he could just curl up somewhere dark, but because nature was a Bitch the sun wasn't going anywhere. He swallowed once more slightly stumbling over his feet. 

"...cats have five toes on the front paws but only four on the back unless they're polydactyls..."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut for moment, and breathed. The pain wasn't yet past the nothing-couple-painkillers-and-some-whiskey-won't-solve and he hoped it would stay like that. The nausea here was the real problem though, and the dizziness that made the ground sway was not helping either. 

"...Hey Mr. Stark you okay? You look really pale!" 

Tony flinched, voice making fireworks go off in his head. He blinked, light sending hot white pain to his skull, oh yeah the kid was still. He smoothed his face and hoped that he didn't look as bad has he felt. "I-", he swallowed, "I'm fine". As to prove his point he shook his head and started walking in big confident strides, which was a really, really bad idea. 

And that's how he ended up on his knees, retching into the bushes what little water he had in his stomach until he was dry heaving. At some point Peter had wrapped his hands around Tony to support him, but he wasn't sure when. Everything felt muddled, migraine now at it's worst. Slowly the nausea started to let up and he sat down.

"You good now?" the kid sounded worried and he hated it. Tony winced at the noise, even if it was barely above whisper. He nodded slowly, trying to ignore the way even the slightest movement sent jolts of pain. "Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's just a migraine", Tony said, hating how his voice wavered. He shivered, every noise aggravating his head. "Didn't expect it", because that's the truth. Migraines sucked for many reasons, but one them was that, one could sneak up on you and when you realize it, it's too late.

(Or you're just so bad at taking care of yourself that you don't realize something is wrong before you literally collapse.)

"Oh", Peter whispered (still too loud) before standing, "We should go back to the quinjet, can you walk there?"

Tony nodded, it's not like he's crippled. When Peter pulled him up, keeping an arm around him and supporting most of his weight while Tony caught his breath, Tony had to admit it wasn't his proudest moment. 

The way back seemed go in a haze. He registered the waves of pain that crashed over him in constant never ending tides, but also Peter right next to him his body heat comforting. When he was lowered onto a bench, he realized that they were in quinjet. He looked at the kid who was oddly composed. The quinjet was thankfully dark and he sighed in relief. 

"Sorry", Tony mumbled, for what? Maybe because he knew that the kid didn't sign up for playing a goddamn nursemaid. Or Maybe that he was stuck here with *Tony*, after all not many people had stayed on hid side, when they realized that Tony wasn't invincible, wasn't inhuman, but just as flawed as them.

Peter just shook his head, he looked sad. "Just sleep", he said, sounding so much older than the kid he was. Probably because of all the superhero stuff. He wondered just how much things the kid had yet to achieve. And he'd be damned if he wasn't there for Peter, to see him grow up, maybe teach him how to drive... 

And Tony drifted off despite the pain, fatigue catching up with him, knowing that he was safe here, with a person that he would trust with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a new experience for me xD   
> I have never had a migraine (thankfully) so I hope I didn't mess up too badly...  
> Also my grammar sucks along with everything so critique is appreciated!  
> Also check out cat's tumblr!:http://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com


End file.
